For certain types of minimally invasive medical procedures, real time information regarding the condition of the treatment site within the body is unavailable. This lack of information inhibits the clinician when employing catheter(s) to perform a procedure. An example of such procedures is tumor and disease treatment in the liver and prostate. Yet another example of such a procedure is surgical ablation used to treat atrial fibrillation. This condition in the heart causes abnormal electrical signals, known as cardiac arrhythmias, to be generated in the endocardial tissue resulting in irregular beating of the heart.
The most frequent cause of cardiac arrhythmias is an abnormal routing of electricity through the cardiac tissue. In general, most arrhythmias are treated by ablating suspected centers of this electrical misfiring, thereby causing these centers to become inactive. Successful treatment, then, depends on the location of the ablation within the heart as well as the lesion itself. For example, when treating atrial fibrillation, an ablation catheter is maneuvered into the right or left atrium where it is used to create ablation lesions in the heart. These lesions are intended to stop the irregular beating of the heart by creating non-conductive barriers between regions of the atria that halt passage through the heart of the abnormal electrical activity.
The lesion should be created such that electrical conductivity is halted in the localized region (transmurality), but care should be taken to prevent ablating adjacent tissues. Furthermore, the ablation process can also cause undesirable charring of the tissue and localized coagulation, and can evaporate water in the blood and tissue leading to steam pops.
Currently, lesions are evaluated following the ablation procedure, by positioning a mapping catheter in the heart where it is used to measure the electrical activity within the atria. This permits the physician to evaluate the newly formed lesions and determine whether they will function to halt conductivity. It if is determined that the lesions were not adequately formed, then additional lesions can be created to further form a line of block against passage of abnormal currents. Clearly, post ablation evaluation is undesirable since correction requires additional medical procedures. Thus, it would be more desirable to evaluate the lesion as it is being formed in the tissue.
A known method for evaluating lesions as they are formed is to measure electrical impedance. Biochemical differences between ablated and normal tissue can result in changes in electrical impedance between the tissue types. Although impedance is routinely monitored during electrophysiologic therapy, it is not directly related to lesion formation. Measuring impedance merely provides data as to the location of the tissue lesion but does not give qualitative data to evaluate the effectiveness of the lesion.
Another approach is to measure the electrical conductance between two points of tissue. This process, known as lesion pacing, can also determine the effectiveness of lesion therapy. This technique, however, measures only the success or lack thereof from each lesion, and yields no real-time information about the lesion formation.
Thus, there is a need for a catheter capable of measuring lesion formation, as well as detecting the formation of charred tissue and coagulated blood around the ablation catheter. Where such measuring and detection use fiber optics, there is a further need for a catheter that provides sufficient room in the tip to accommodate multiple fiber optics for multi-directional emission and collection of light, as well as other components such as a navigational sensors, temperature sensor and/or deflection elements. It is also desirable that such a catheter provide irrigation for cooling the tip electrode and/or creating deeper and larger lesions.